Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2017
12:07 Or anyone really 12:07 Chris Sheffield? 12:08 Maybe... I've used him a lot though xD 12:09 Calum Worthy? 12:11 Maybe? xD 12:13 I gotta go o/ 12:17 baii 12:17 ft hello can someone sort carter thnx 12:18 I'll do it, Catty~ 12:18 aighty 12:20 And approved, Catty, dearie~ 12:21 thanks 12:21 Anytime~ 12:21 IT FINALLY CRACKED hell yes 12:21 what house would he be tho, if you dont mind me asking? 12:22 Pukwudgie. 12:23 thanks again 12:23 Anytime~ 12:22 Pukwudgie. 12:23 thanks again 12:23 Anytime~ 12:29 ft im still shook that three houses chose raina 12:30 *laughs* 12:35 accio husband i have a q 12:37 yo should i use melina martin or amelia zadro for irpw me 12:39 amelia ftw 12:40 hello i am here 12:40 what was the q 01:05 ipad quit on me tbh 01:05 MINT SPUTICUS (SQUEEZE) 01:06 MANOPUNYOLO (sQUEEZE) 01:06 p.s husband can u pm me i cant seem to pm u ;w; 01:12 jayeeee 01:13 whaaaat 01:14 i asked you a q but then chat blanked on meeee 01:15 i'd hope you asked a q, wouldn't make sense otherwise 01:15 jk 01:15 what's up? 01:15 so could you tell meee if gifs are okaaai to use in wb 01:16 or are they banned liek darp 01:16 i mean i have an option on both counts i just wanna kno 01:17 yo but yall can resize gifs tho 01:17 js 01:17 and crop em 01:17 if we allow gifs then we have to ban having more than one bubble in the same template 01:17 why tho 01:17 more than one gif bubble orwhut 01:17 bubbles in general 01:18 whai? ;-; 01:18 i did an rp with an individual template and an rp with all in one and the latter takes //way// more space than the former, for some reason 01:19 then individual templates would make sense...? 01:19 im too lazy for all in ones anyway 01:19 it's bc of the includeonly tag 01:19 the space expands as more includeonly tags are added .-. 01:20 tbh instead of adding a line break every after templates in rps like 01:20 01:20 01:20 01:20 yall could just idk link em like 01:20 01:20 gif in bubbles or all in ones (shrug) your choice :3 01:21 again dont put line breaks after each wb template on a page whenever youre rping xD 01:22 like after the last }} of the previous reply 01:22 Template:Laila bc look at how cute 01:22 just do 01:22 }} 01:22 01:22 as the previous reply 01:22 and of the previous reply 01:22 Template:Laila bc look at how cute 01:22 just do 01:22 }} 01:22 01:22 as the previous reply 01:22 and {{ as ur reply 01:22 like i said two seconds ago, even like that it takes up more space :P 01:23 chat fu[[]]ckin blanked wth 01:23 oh that explains it oops xD 01:23 make the source mode one whole wall of text 01:23 dont add line breaks 01:25 banning all in ones saves a lot of work in terms of archiving (shrug) sorry hun c: 01:25 (shrug) 01:28 @jaye so many people have occidentali's karma as their #1 im so happy 01:28 remember i called it a few days ago 01:28 italy will win esc 2017 01:28 Okay... I'll switch out WBs to individual templates 01:29 After I clean my cat's litter box and make garlic grilled cheese 01:29 someone pls delete Template:Catty for me 01:30 THERES A PARODY TRAILER AND IM CRACKING UP 01:32 does anyone wanna rp? 01:32 afk 01:33 ONCE IM DONE CRYING TEARS OF LAUGHTER 01:33 SURE 01:33 Sure, Jaye, give me like five? 01:33 ok xD 01:33 im available for rp c: 01:33 yaaas 01:33 https://www.watch2gether.com/rooms/shc827rzwta68m4k0i jaye i need to show you this 01:33 im literally crying 01:33 tears 01:34 because of how hard i'm laughing 01:34 karmine/lottie? or is there anyone else you wanna use? 01:34 i only have lottie and sam aka my auror xD 01:35 karmine and lottie ye 01:35 Grand Central Terminal? 01:36 would u mind postin first? c: 2017 02 19